


Идеальный союз

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Teapot with treasures (Questie)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Developing Relationship, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Child Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questie/pseuds/Teapot%20with%20treasures
Summary: Согласно мирному договору между сумеречными охотниками и нижнемирцами, каждые семь лет заключается обязательный брачный союз. Алек не слишком рад своему избранию, но его суженая оказывается совсем не такой, какой он ее представлял. Впрочем, Мариз не намерена отступать или признавать свою неправоту - она найдет виноватого и вернет все на круги своя.





	Идеальный союз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Perfect Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862793) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213757289.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС; кроме общего, AU в отношении того, что маги смертны и могут иметь детей от нефилимов
> 
> Примечание: Предвзятость подтверждения (англ. confirmation bias) — тенденция человека искать, интерпретировать или отдавать предпочтение информации, которая согласуется с его точкой зрения.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.

Оглядываясь назад, Алек с уверенностью может сказать — его первой ошибкой было даже на секунду допустить, что эта помолвка все же не закончится катастрофой. Мысль проскочила, когда он только вышел во внутренний двор и увидел Магнуса Бейна — в ту секунду казалось, что все будет прекрасно и закончится хорошо.

Разумеется, то, что случилось, случилось не из-за его мыслей, но сейчас видится именно так.

Он не уверен, в какой момент все покатилось по наклонной, но предположительно задолго до того, как он родился. Века истории и вражды объединились, чтобы превратить его, Александра Гидеона Лайтвуда, в абсолютно несчастного человека.

Традиция браков между магами и нефилимами уходила корнями почти на две сотни лет в прошлое и была частью оригинального соглашения между их расами. Они объединились на время Вторжения, но после отношения все равно оставались натянутыми, а союз был шатким и сомнительным. Казалось, что без общего врага они снова начнут сражаться друг с другом.

Чтобы избежать подобного, старейшины обеих рас подписали мирный договор, по большей части состоявший в невмешательстве. А чтобы связать два вида между собой, каждые семь лет было решено заключать брак — у магов был оракул, который выбирал пару для помолвки.

Среди нефилимов быть избранным считалось честью, выполнением долга по сохранению мира. По крайней мере, считалось большинством — недовольные были всегда. Нефилимы мнили себя высшими существами, а значит, кровосмешение недопустимо. Более того, хоть избранный нефилим и почитался, его или ее детей всегда чурались. Никто не хотел смешивать свою кровь с уже разбавленной.

Алек не знал точно, что обо всем этом думали маги, но, если бы те считали себя оскорбленными, он бы их не винил. Хотя бы только потому, как нефилимы относились к ним на каждодневной основе.

Невмешательство — это прекрасно, и обе расы жили обособленно. Нефилимы считали себя высшими не только по отношению к магам — к человечеству в целом, и верили, что относятся к простым людям благосклонно, хотя порой Алек был не уверен, согласны ли с этим сами люди. Считалось, что, как низшим, менее развитым существам, им требовалось наставничество и контроль. Нефилимы редко занимали лидирующие позиции в человеческой иерархии, но, когда бы к власти ни приходил какой-нибудь человек, за ним всегда стоял нефилим, незаметно управляя всем так, как считал верным.

Маги же наслаждались обществом людей. Они жили среди них и часто вступали в браки, хотя и не могли родить детей. Многие из них находили поведение нефилимов унизительным и невыносимым, и если пути пересекались, то частенько сбрасывали с невидимого пьедестала слишком зарвавшегося ангелочка. Это, в свою очередь, бесконечно раздражало нефилимов, и война дважды чуть не вспыхнула вновь, пока соглашение не было пересмотрено, запрещая магам подобные действия.

Маги жили в городах примитивных и работали на их работах, используя магию, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь, тогда как нефилимы оставались за стенами своих конклавов и держались особняком.

Избрание Алека было неожиданным: как правило, маги выбирали нефилимов из низшего — «рабочего», как иногда выражалась, презрительно фыркнув, его мать — слоя общества. Нефилимы, может быть, и стояли выше людей, но им все равно нужен был кто-то для пошива одежды, бытового ремонта и постройки домов. Доверить такое обычным людям было нельзя — разумеется, те недостаточно одарены, чтобы справиться с подобным — так что этим занимались нефилимы. А еще существовала знать, к которой и принадлежали Лайтвуды. Они руководили маленьким городком в Идрисе, и Алек должен был принять бразды правления после родителей. Он проводил свои дни за изучением бизнеса, политики и права, и все это было до отупения скучно. Ему ни капли не было интересно, но никакого выбора, кроме как продолжить учебу, не оставалось.

Алек живо помнил тот день, семь лет назад, когда маги пришли в поместье, известить их, что он избран. Тогда он не знал, что и думать. С одной стороны, женитьба его не интересовала в принципе, не говоря уж о женитьбе на незнакомке. А с другой, Алек понимал, что из-за его положения в Идрисе жениться придется все равно — и уж лучше незнакомка, чем та, которую выберет его мать. К тому же, среди плюсов было и то, что ему не пришлось бы тратить месяцы или даже годы на формальные ухаживания, обязательные при поиске нефилимом жены. Целых семь лет, свободных от всего этого.

Его мать явно была в ужасе, но хорошо это скрывала. Часами она говорила о том, какая честь — быть избранным, и как важно участие Алека в выполнении соглашения и защите нефилимов от магов. Сам Алек не был уверен, покупался ли кто-нибудь на эти речи, но вопросов не задавал.

— Как там ее имя? — спросил Роберт после того, как маги ушли. — Агнес, кажется, они так сказали?

— Агнес Бейн, — ответила Мариз.

Какое-то странное имя, хотя, по мнению Алека, у всех магов были странные имена. Ему очень хотелось знать, какой окажется будущая невеста, — нефилимы всегда узнавали только имя, и до момента обручения любые встречи были строжайше запрещены. Мать рассказывала, что все маги суеверны и считают, что подобное может сглазить союз. Говорили, что оракул предсказывает гармоничную пару, и что только поэтому маги вообще согласились заключать браки с нефилимами.

Алек считал, что вся эта затея с брачными союзами немного чудная, но через год после своего избрания он встретил супругов, обрученных и сыгравших свадьбу почти сорок лет назад. Они все еще были женаты, с четырьмя детьми, и очень счастливы. Нефилим тогда отвел Алека в сторону, признаться, что даже в мечтах не думал стать таким счастливым. «Верь оракулу, сынок, — сказал он. — Не пожалеешь».

Все это прекрасно и замечательно, но Алек все еще не понимает, как брак может принести ему счастье, и неважно, насколько идеальную пару подобрал ему оракул. Он думает об этом, пока мать поправляет ему галстук, думает ровно до того момента, как ступает во двор и видит Магнуса Бейна.

Сказать, что первая мысль Алека: Магнус самый великолепный мужчина, какого он когда-либо видел, — не сказать ничего. На нем черный костюм с красным пиджаком, и еще Алек замечает красные пряди в волосах и блестки вокруг глаз. От него буквально захватывает дух, и Алек просто стоит на месте и не может оторвать глаз. Его вторая мысль гораздо приземленнее — Магнус мужчина, не женщина, и приводит к неизбежному выводу о том, что оракул-таки прав во всем и действительно может предсказать идеальную пару. Немногие в курсе его сексуальной ориентации — мать, например, пыталась выбить ее еще с тех пор, как он был подростком — но Оракул-то про его предпочтения точно знать не мог. Вне семьи он ни разу и слова никому не сказал о них, не считая одного печального инцидента в двенадцать лет. Кроме этого никто не был в курсе, это точно, будь по-другому, мать бы его убила. Так что Оракулу это никак не могло стать известно, и, тем не менее, вот результат. Неожиданно будущее кажется намного светлее, и он видит свет в конце туннеля.

Когда Алек подходит, маг, ответственная за церемонию, — Катарина Лосс — официально представляет их друг другу:

— Александр Лайтвуд, это Магнус Бейн. Магнус Бейн — Александр Лайтвуд.

— П-привет, — запинается Алек, и это, пожалуй, самая глупая вещь, которую можно было ляпнуть при встрече со своим шикарным женихом. Но похоже Магнуса это не беспокоит — он тепло улыбается и от этого выглядит еще красивее.

— Здравствуй, Александр, — отвечает он и Алек чуть не тает на месте.

Момент грубо обрывается секунду спустя, когда Мариз перебивает:

— Извините, это, должно быть, какая-то ошибка.

Магнус, Катарина и все остальные маги хлопают на нее глазами. Алек раздумывает, возможно ли выкопать себе яму, заползти в нее и остаться там навсегда.

— Прошу прощения? — спрашивает Катарина.

— Мой сын пришел сюда для помолвки, — отвечает Мариз полным едва сдерживаемой ярости голосом. — Он не может быть помолвлен с этим... человеком.

От изумления маги даже не в состоянии оскорбиться.

— И почему это? — интересуется Катарина.

Мариз хмурится в непонимании — как это они не видят очевидную проблему.

— Он мужчина.

— Да... — протягивает Катарина.

Алек прочищает горло и заставляет себя говорить, пока мать не попыталась прояснить что-то и сделать еще хуже.

— Общество нефилимов считает, что отношения между двумя людьми одного и того же пола... — он пытается подобрать подходящее слово и не оскорбить в процессе целую расу. Ни одно из тех, что дома использовала его мать, точно не подойдут. — Неестественны. Эмм... Неприемлемы.

Он почти давится последним словом, и все равно не уверен, что его понимают — большинство магов все еще выглядят сбитыми с толку. Но хотя бы Магнус, кажется, догадался. Он немного отступает назад, на лице появляется нейтральное выражение.

— Почему? — спрашивает Катарина.

Мариз откровенно пялится на нее. Роберт хмурится и говорит:

— Мужчина и женщина дополняют друг друга так, как никогда не смогут два мужчины или две женщины.

— У нефилимов традиционно очень строгие гендерные роли, — онемевшими губами произносит Алек.

Катарина приходит в себя от замешательства.

— В вашем обществе могут быть традиции, какие вы только пожелаете, но в данном случае оракул сделал выбор: Александр Лайтвуд и Магнус Бейн — наиболее гармоничная пара в этом поколении. Общественные предпочтения нефилимов несущественны.

— Прошу прощения! — пораженно восклицает Мариз. — От этого нельзя просто так отмахнуться, как от «несущественных предпочтений». Вы хотите, чтобы мой сын вступил в союз с другим мужчиной — сама идея непристойна!

Алек в секунду краснеет и мечтает провалиться сквозь землю.

— Мам, это не...

— Тихо, Алек! — резко говорит та.

В то же время начинает говорить Катарина:

— Если вы не выполните условия соглашения, могут быть серьезные последствия...

— Если вы заставите нашего сына участвовать в этом непотребстве из-за соглашения, последствия будут настолько же серьезны, поверьте мне!

— Мама, — бормочет Алек, но не может заставить себя говорить громче.

— Нет никакой разумной причины, почему двое мужчин не могут создать идеальный союз — ваши устаревшие традиции могут считать по-другому, но...

— Наши традиции сохраняют общество нравственным и добродетельным! — отрезает Мариз. — Сам факт, что вы этого не понимаете, объясняет, почему маги вырождаются!

И потом вокруг поднимается сплошной крик. Здесь собралось около полудюжины представителей от каждой расы, и кажется, что вот-вот начнется бойня. Возражения Алека остались незамеченными. В отчаянии он поворачивается к Магнусу и видит, что тот задумчиво изучает его.

Алек с трудом сглатывает и протягивает руку. Магнус смотрит и едва заметно улыбается, кивая и беря ее. Его кожа нежная и теплая, и — Алек прогоняет мысли подальше. Он оглядывается на жреца магов, в ожидании стоящего поодаль, и манит его ближе. Тот мешкает, а потом понимает, чего хочет Алек. Он берет ленту и обвязывает ею их руки. Алек глубоко вдыхает и громко, чтобы было слышно за криками, но размеренно и спокойно говорит:

— Сим, на седьмой луне седьмого года...

— Александр Гиде... — начинает Мариз.

— Я обещаюсь тебе.

— ...он Лайтвуд!

— А я тебе, — отвечает Магнус, прежде чем кто-то успевает возразить.

Мариз хватает Алека за руку и дергает на себя.

— Что ты наделал!

Оглядывая магов, Алек отвечает:

— Почти уверен, что только что предотвратил войну.

— Ты... ты наш наследник, ты не можешь сочетаться браком с мужчиной, у вас не будет детей...

— Я могу сложить полномочия, — говорит Алек, стараясь звучать спокойно. — Буду счастлив, если Макс получит то, чего не будет у меня.

— Ты вообще... ты вообще понимаешь, что будут говорить люди о тебе, о нашей семье...

— Надеюсь, они, как и раньше, будут говорить, что избрание — священная честь, а я выполняю свой долг, храня мир.

— Ты... ты не приведешь — я не допущу таких отношений в своем собственном доме!

Алек судорожно сглатывает и невольно смотрит на Магнуса. Тот в ответ улыбается, сжимая руку Алека, и говорит:

— Что ж, это не проблема. У меня очень большой дом. Полагаю, теперь мы увидимся на свадьбе. А сейчас, думаю, отличный момент, чтобы попрощаться.

— Алек, не смей, — предупреждает Мариз, одновременно с тем, как Магнус, взмахнув рукой, открывает портал.

— Уже посмел, — отвечает Алек, и позволяет тому увести себя.

После всех криков в бруклинском лофте очень тихо. Закрывая портал, Магнус несколько секунд просто стоит, приходя в себя. Алек оглядывается, явно стесняясь и нервничая теперь, когда они одни. Магнус даже не в состоянии представить, о чем тот сейчас думает, и не знает, почему он сделал то, что сделал, хотя некоторые причины вполне очевидны.

В любом случае, Алек так напряжен, что вот-вот сорвется, так что Магнус предлагает:

— Как насчет выпить?

— Эм, да. Выпить было бы, ммм, неплохо.

То, как он запинается, — очаровательно, но Магнус понимает, что такое вряд ли стоит говорить вслух. Он тянет помолвочную ленту, быстро развязывая ее и убирая в карман. Алек следит за движением, и Магнус снова ему улыбается. На кухне он быстро готовит два напитка, используя магию, чтобы те сверкали. Алек замечает и слегка улыбается. Он явно неуверен, но настроен дружелюбно. Магнус поднимает бокал и произносит:

— Полагаю, говорить «за нас» будет немного эгоистично?

Уголки губ Алека приподнимаются.

— Как насчет «за мир»?

— За мир, — соглашается Магнус, чокаясь бокалом с Алеком. Тот пробует напиток и очаровательно жмурит глаза, пытаясь не кривиться от вкуса алкоголя.

— Ну... — Алек оглядывается кругом, — Это прозвучит глупо, но где мы?

— Нью-Йорк. Бруклин, если говорить точнее, — Магнус обводит рукой их окружение и добавляет. — Мой лофт. Если быть совсем точным.

— Здесь красиво, — замечает Алек.

— Признаюсь, мне совсем не хотелось покидать его ради Идриса. Так и не смог выставить на продажу, что, полагаю, в конце концов оказалось к лучшему.

— Угу, — Алек снова пробует напиток и опускает глаза.

Магнус отбрасывает первые пришедшие на ум слова, и вместо этого спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Алек. — Я, ммм... Я не очень понимаю, что теперь должно случиться.

— Думаю, мы оба на неизвестной территории, — говорит Магнус, — так что ты немного можешь сделать. Чаще всего после помолвки обе семьи празднуют, чего сегодня явно не случится. Впрочем, мы вполне можем отметить вдвоем... разумеется, если ты вообще хочешь отмечать.

— Точно нет, — отвечает Алек и тут же краснеет. — Это не из-за тебя, то есть, понимаешь, я бы с удовольствием, но просто я не могу...

Магнус прерывает Алека, легко касаясь пальцем его губ.

— Я понимаю, — говорит он, и это правда так. Ему не известны причины Алека, но независимо от того, что тот думает о самом Магнусе и их помолвке, его только что отвергла собственная семья. С этим никому не легко справиться.

Алек улыбается, удивляя Магнуса и снова поражая своей красотой. Он улыбается в ответ и предлагает:

— Может быть, пока мы просто постараемся узнать друг друга чуть-чуть получше? Все же это, как ни смотри, первый день нашей совместной жизни.

— Угу, да, хорошо, — соглашается Алек. — Ну, ммм... ты всю свою жизнь жил в Нью-Йорке?

— Нет, на самом деле я родился в Индонезии, — отвечает Магнус. — Переехал в Нью-Йорк в десять лет после смерти матери. У меня здесь были родственники. А ты? Ты же из Идриса, да?

— Ага. Честно говоря, я не... никогда не был где-то еще. Это не... поощряется.

Магнус уже открывает рот, высказать все, что он думает об обществе нефилимов, но передумывает.

— Ну, я не уверен, что Большое Яблоко — это то место, откуда стоит начинать познание мира, но есть варианты и похуже. Здесь, как минимум, многое можно увидеть.

Он поудобнее устраивается в любимом кресле, Алек робко присаживается на край дивана.

— Давай подумаем. У нас должно быть что-то общее. Какое у тебя... любимое время года?

Алек немного удивлен, услышав такой скучный бытовой вопрос, но улыбается:

— Ммм, зима. Я люблю снег. И то, как тихо становится. У тебя?

— Осень. Очень красиво, особенно в Новой Англии, — Магнус в ожидании смотрит на Алека, потом подсказывает. — Теперь ты задавай вопрос.

— О, точно, — тот смущенно чешет затылок. — Чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

— Магией, разумеется, — тут же отвечает Магнус. — У меня много опыта, и поверь, в Нью-Йорке живет полно верящих. По большей части это что-то мелкое — поисковые заклятья, если кто-то потерял обручальное кольцо, заклятья удачи или здоровья и прочее. Хотя иногда и попадается что-нибудь интересное — например, прошлым летом у меня были клиенты с проклятым зеркалом. Никак не могли понять, почему в их жизнях все идет наперекосяк. Ты, я полагаю, должен был наследовать место отца, но не имею ни малейшего понятия, что это значит.

— Ну, это... По большей части политика. Улаживать споры, издавать приказы, следить, чтобы в городе все было в порядке.

Заметив гримасу на его лице, Магнус с невинным видом интересуется:

— Не твой вариант захватывающего времяпрепровождения?

Алек пожимает плечами.

— Это, скорее всего... не то, что я бы выбрал.

— А что бы ты выбрал?

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Наверное, мне стоит об этом подумать, учитывая, что я отрекся от наследования.

— Ну, сразу решать-то необязательно. За магию хорошо платят, так что у меня более чем достаточно денег для нас обоих... хотя, судя по твоему лицу, я сейчас зря это сказал.

— Нет, просто... — Алек неловко ерзает. — Помнишь, я говорил о жестких гендерных ролях? Вот это оно. Мужчина зарабатывает деньги для семьи, а, ммм, женщина не работает. Следит за домом, детьми, и всем. Считается позором, если мужчина не может обеспечить семью.

Магнус решает не говорить, что думает по этому поводу.

— Ну, я не говорю, что планирую содержать тебя всю жизнь. Только то, что ты можешь не спешить, изучить все варианты, найти то, в чем хорош и что тебе нравится.

— Наверное, ты прав, — лицо Алека проясняется. — Я хотя бы в городе с кучей возможностей.

— Абсолютно верно. Здесь можно найти все, что хочешь, — улыбается Магнус и меняет тему.

В течение следующих часов — и нескольких коктейлей — они приходят к выводу, что у них нет абсолютно ничего общего. Доходит до того, что оба смеются над этим. Магнус любит кошек, Алек — собак. Алеку нравится пиво, Магнус предпочитает вино. У Алека есть брат и сестра, Магнус — единственный ребенок. Молочный и горький шоколад. Туалетная бумага рулоном снизу и сверху. Каждый новый вопрос заканчивается противоположными ответами и сдавленным смехом.

— Погоди-погоди, я знаю, — фыркает Алек в свой пятый бокал. — Эмм. Ананасы на пицце.

— Да! — с энтузиазмом отвечает Магнус. — Так вкусно!

— Нет! — протестует Алек, и они начинают смеяться. — Отвратительно! Ты не прав, просто, просто сиди там и будь неправ.

Магнус хихикает в бокал.

— Боксеры или брифы?

— Боксеры.

— За что?! — восклицает Магнус, оба снова покатываются со смеху. У него закрадывается подозрение, что, возможно, они выпили чуть больше, чем хотели. Спрашивать Алека, какое белье он предпочитает, нужно было как минимум на втором свидании.

Его догадки подтверждаются, когда Алек спрашивает:

— Подожди, ты носишь брифы? — и тут же розовеет, будто представляя в них Магнуса. На обоих сейчас меньше одежды, чем когда они прибыли в лофт. Тут не тепло, но от такого количества алкоголя им жарко. Оба скинули пиджаки, Магнус сидит босиком, рубашка Алека расстегнута, из-под нее виднеется белая футболка.

— Когда вообще ношу белье, — подмигивает Магнус, и румянец на щеках Алека с розового становится ярко-красным. — О Господи, прости, пожалуйста. Я слишком много выпил.

— Нет, ммм, все в порядке, — мямлит Алек. — Так значит... — Он прочищает горло и отставляет пустой бокал в сторону. — Маги не считают, что это неправильно — любить свой пол.

— Если честно, это убеждение вообще ставит меня в тупик, — говорит Магнус, решая, что честность — лучшая политика. — Подожди, я принесу воды.

На кухне он наливает по бокалу — быстро они, конечно, не протрезвеют, но самый пик пройдет. Передав бокал Алеку, он садится на диван рядом с ним.

— Лично мне нравятся оба пола, и я никогда не спрашивал себя, как и почему. Это же... Я же не выбираю того, кто мне понравится. Каждый день я вижу людей обоих полов, и кто-то меня привлекает, а кто-то нет. Это же не регулируется сознанием, так как оно может быть неправильным?

— Не знаю, — признает Алек. — Наверное, я просто никогда об этом не думал.

— Видимо, никто из нефилимов не думал. Мне приходилось сталкиваться с дискриминацией у людей, и этого, видимо, нет у нас, магов. Для меня все это звучит, как... назвать кого-то ненормальным, потому что он левша или зеленоглазый. Обычно ли это? Нет. Но быть другим не значит быть неправым, — он кидает взгляд на Алека. — Я понимаю, что ты просто выполняешь долг перед своим народом, но я...

Алек целует его. Мокро и неуклюже, с привкусом виски — Магнус без раздумий отвечает. Алек притягивает его ближе, хватаясь за рубашку, и он теряется в ощущениях. Когда Алек отстраняется, Магнус бессознательно преследует его губы, и они горячечно целуются снова.

После маленькой вечности Алек наконец отодвигается, тяжело дыша. Покрасневший, с расширенными зрачками, он великолепен.

— Я... точно слишком много выпил, — со смехом выдавливает Алек.

Магнус не может ничего с собой поделать и тоже начинает смеяться.

— Кажется, ты терпел очень долго.

— Да, это точно, — Алек потирает рукой затылок. — Всю свою жизнь я был уверен... Что со мной что-то сильно не так. Я не знал, как это исправить, кроме как притворяться нормальным. И когда мне сообщили, что я должен сочетаться браком с магом, я не знал, что делать... А потом это оказался ты.

— Алек, с тобой все в порядке, — тихо говорит Магнус, поглаживая большим пальцем его щеку, и Алек снова тянется за поцелуем. Спустя несколько минут, Магнус с усилием отстраняется.

— Думаю, сейчас мы оба слишком пьяны, чтобы продолжать.

— Эмм, да, согласен, меня просто... — Алек смущенно прочищает горло. — Немного унесло.

— Что очень льстит мне, правда, — отвечает Магнус, смотря на часы и видя, что уже больше десяти. — Ты голоден? Мы должны заказать пиццу. Ты не жил, пока не попробовал пиццу из Нью-Йорка. Обещаю, что закажу без ананасов.

— Разве сейчас не поздно? — спрашивает Алек.

— Не для Нью-Йорка. Большинство магазинов доставляют до полуночи.

— Тогда ладно.

Вместе с едой Магнус предлагает посмотреть фильм. Алек упомянул ранее, что нефилимы не фанаты «культуры примитивных», и в своей жизни он видел всего несколько фильмов. Нефилимы читают много книг, но телевизора в их семье просто не было. И хоть Магнус и согласен, что в книгах нет ничего плохого, он считает, что с телевизором тоже все в порядке.

— И ты не жил, если не видел Хичкока, — добавляет он.

— Сначала я не жил, пока не попробовал нью-йоркскую пиццу, теперь мне надо и фильмы тоже смотреть? — усмехается Алек. — Я так долго был зомби и даже не знал об этом.

— Если думаешь, что я буду спорить, то ошибаешься, — отвечает Магнус, ставя «Головокружение».

На утро Алек просыпается как от толчка. Виски пульсируют, и он кряхтит от головной боли, оглядываясь вокруг. С прошлой ночи в памяти остался Магнус, говорящий, что Алек вряд ли захочет спать в его постели, и показывающий гостевую спальню. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью стоит стакан воды, две таблетки и записка. Алек читает: «Выпей всю воду и тайленол, полежи минут пятнадцать и только потом вставай». Он еще ни разу не мучился похмельем, так что решает довериться опыту Магнуса.

Спустя пятнадцать минут ему и правда становится лучше, хоть и не сильно. На часах половина десятого, и Алек удивлен тем, сколько проспал, только потом вспоминая, что легли они уже глубоко за полночь. Он спал в одежде, да и смены у него нет, так что ему приходится просто умыться, прежде чем отправиться на поиски Магнуса.

Тот на кухне, готовит кофе и приветствует Алека улыбкой.

— Доброе утро. Как голова?

— Болит, но жить буду, — отвечает тот. Он-то, может, и не переодевался, но на Магнусе новая темно-бордовая рубашка с золотыми драконами и мягкие черные штаны. Руки Алека аж чешутся от желания потрогать, но сдержаться получается. Он не может понять, что чувствует. Часть него до головокружения счастлива найти людей, принимающих его таким, какой он есть, но другая часть не замолкает, изводя мыслями, что Алек не должен себя так вести и не должен быть так рад этим ненормальным.

— У меня, ммм... У меня с собой ничего нет. Я только что понял.

Магнус едва заметно кивает.

— Я взял с собой в Идрис кое-какие вещи, но ты, разумеется, не предполагал, что придется куда-то идти. Не волнуйся, мы можем отправиться по магазинам! И заодно ты узнаешь, что такое Нью-Йорк.

— Не уверен, предвкушать это или нет, — комментирует Алек, кидая на Магнуса косой взгляд.

Тому, кажется, смешно, но отвечает он нейтральным тоном:

— Ну, можешь позвонить родителям и узнать, как удобнее забрать твои собственные вещи.

— Могу, — соглашается Алек, доставая телефон и разглядывая его несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем снова убрать в карман. — Так что, по магазинам?

— Давай начнем с завтрака, — предлагает Магнус, и Алек, смеясь, соглашается.

Нельзя не признать, что Нью-Йорк — это нечто: многолюдный, шумный, странно пахнущий, и Алек не может перестать смотреть по сторонам — такой толпы он раньше никогда не видел. Его родной город хорошо, если насчитывает десять тысяч человек, да и размером с Манхэттен. Магнус рассказывает и показывает все вокруг — парки, достопримечательности. Алек запоминает с трудом.

К счастью, Магнус не пытается его одеть в соответствии со своим вкусом, хоть и настаивает на дорогостоящей одежде. Он советует что-то, просто делясь мнением, пойдет ли оно Алеку, но в большинстве своем не вмешивается. Обедают они в Shake Shack, а потом Магнус приводит Алека в Housing Works и с концами теряет его среди книжных стеллажей.

Алек наконец начинает себя чувствовать лучше, но в этот момент звонит его мать. Отвечает он с подозрением:

— Алло?

— Александр, где ты находишься? — рявкает Мариз.

— Нью-Йорк, — отвечает он. — А что?

— Ну, на данный момент, после обсуждения с твоим отцом сложившейся ситуации, мне бы хотелось знать, где ты живешь, и удостовериться, что это достойное место.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Алек. — В квартире в Бруклине.

— В квартире! — мгновенно возмущается Мариз. — Позволь мне судить, что в порядке, а что нет. Продиктуй мне адрес — я найду мага, который доставит меня туда.

Алек вздыхает. Магнус отрывается от заинтересовавшей книги и смотрит на него, подняв бровь. Алек прикрывает рукой телефон и говорит:

— Это моя мать. Она хочет знать твой адрес.

Магнус наклоняется ближе, чтобы продиктовать, не забирая телефон у Алека, и как только тот кладет трубку, предлагает:

— Я полагаю, нам лучше вернуться?

— Ага, — настроение испорчено. Впервые в жизни Алек искренне наслаждался происходящим, и, разумеется, тут же появилась его мать и все разрушила. Но он послушно следует за Магнусом, и надеется, что такая большая и роскошная квартира удовлетворит даже ее вкусы.

Мать появляется одна, и это мелочь, но Алек рад, что ему не придется объясняться со всеми сразу. Она скептически осматривает квартиру, но хотя бы не издевается — и на том спасибо. Магнус предлагает ей напиток, и мать смотрит на него как на муравья, но кивает.

— Итак. Алек, — она располагается на диване, Алек садится напротив, скованный ее взглядом. — Я говорила с Клэйвом.

— Угу, — отвечает он.

— И все согласны, что ситуация абсолютно неприемлемая.

Алек трет виски и пытается сглотнуть комок нервов, возникший в горле от ее неодобрительного взгляда. Магнус садится в кресло, пытаясь выглядеть нейтрально.

— Мама, я понимаю, что ты расстроена. Что ты планировала для меня жизнь, которой я теперь не могу соответствовать. Но все уже сделано. Мы обручились, свадьба...

— Свадьба через три недели, — перебивает Мариз. — Что означает, у нас достаточно времени, чтобы предотвратить ее. — Она пробует напиток и морщится. — Алек, хороший мой, я так горжусь, что ты сделал то, что считал верным для сохранения мира. Твоя жертва была благородной, но не необходимой. Мы найдем способ все исправить.

Алек не может заставить себя посмотреть на Магнуса. Он знает, о чем тот думает, что тот спрашивает себя, почему бы Алеку просто не сказать матери, что он хочет этой свадьбы. Он знает, что должен это сказать, но не может. Алек уже видит, как та на него посмотрит: с отвращением, с брезгливостью. А что она ему скажет... Он просто не может взять и честно все сказать.

— Нам не нужны проблемы с магами.

— Мы все решим. Я уверена, их оракул в состоянии назвать вторую по гармоничности пару, и все пройдет так, как было запланировано изначально, — говорит Мариз, закатывая глаза.

Магнус прочищает горло.

— Вообще-то нет. Мы не укладываемся в срок.

Мариз смеряет его взглядом.

— В смысле?

— Обручение совершается в седьмой месяц седьмого года. Брак заключают три недели спустя. Три раза по семь. Числа важны. Ни помолвку, ни свадьбу нельзя перенести на другой день, от этого зависит благословенность союза.

— Суеверная чепуха, — презрительно усмехается Мариз.

— Может и так, — отвечает Магнус потрясающе спокойным тоном. — Но нумерология очень важна для магов, поэтому я сомневаюсь, что Совет согласится, чтобы оракул просто нашел другую пару.

— Тогда, я полагаю, нам придется пропустить год, и все, — говорит Мариз.

Магнус сжимает переносицу.

— Если я правильно понимаю, то большая часть проблемы в том, что я не могу родить Алеку детей. Полагаю, это также одна из причин, почему однополые пары не считаются «полноценным» союзом.

— Да, верно, это часть проблемы.

— Но, согласно этой логике, старым людям тоже не должно быть позволено вступать в брак, — говорит Магнус. — Если два человека, которые уже не могут зачать ребенка, влюбляются друг в друга, то их союз тоже должен рассматриваться как неполноценный.

Мариз начинает сердиться.

— Как я только что сказала, невозможность выносить ребенка — только часть проблемы. Суть в том, что мужчина и женщина разные. Они по-разному связаны друг с другом и исполняют разные функции. Поэтому любые отношения между двумя мужчинами и двумя женщинами будут неполноценными, просто потому, что лишены жизненно важных частей.

— Понимаю.

— А сейчас, если ты закончил требовать от меня ненужных объяснений, я скажу, что Совету придется смириться с тем, что этого брака не случится. Независимо от того, что ты об этом думаешь, — Мариз с неприятием смотрит на него и опускает бокал. — Теперь мне бы хотелось поговорить со своим сыном наедине, если ты не возражаешь.

— Сколько угодно, — отвечает Магнус и выходит на балкон.

Мариз ждет, пока за ним не захлопнется дверь, и поворачивается к Алеку. — Послушай меня. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ты думаешь, что нашел место, где твое ненормальное поведение принимают. Так вот, это не так, оно все еще не приемлемо, и мне все равно, что об этом думают маги. Даже на секунду не допускай мысли, что я позволю этим отношениям продолжиться. Ты не навлечешь позора на нашу семью. Тебе ясно?

— Да, мама, — умудряется произнести Алек, надеясь, что его лицо не настолько красное, как ему кажется.

— Единственная причина, по которой я разрешаю тебе остаться здесь, в этой квартире, это потому что Клэйв пока верит, что ты делал то, что считал верным для поддержания договора. В наших лучших интересах, чтобы они так и продолжали думать, поэтому я пока не заберу тебя из Нью-Йорка. Но пока ты здесь, помни, что, когда все закончится, ты продолжишь быть нашим наследником, и мне все еще придется искать кого-то подходящего для союза.

— Да, мама, — бормочет Алек.

Мариз пригвождает его взглядом к месту.

— Ты не позволишь этому чокнутому тебя коснуться.

— Да, мама, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Алек, начиная задыхаться.

Мариз снова морщится.

— Я понимаю, что он попробует переубедить тебя, скорее всего, заставив заниматься отвратительными вещами. Скажет, что вы все равно заключите брак, поэтому сейчас это допустимо, но поверь мне, Алек, это не допустимо, и если ты хочешь еще хотя бы раз оказаться в Идрисе, и я узнаю, что ты дал уговорить себя...

— Этого не произойдет! — срывается Алек. Он рад, что Магнус не слышит подобные оскорбления в свою сторону, и то, как Алек его не защищает, даже не смотря на то, что Магнус остановился прошлой ночью — когда сам Алек был слишком пьян.

— Прекрасно, — Мариз поднимается. — Я буду на связи, — и покидает квартиру.

Алек трет лицо руками и мечтает разбить что-нибудь. Единственное, что можно разбить, — это стакан, из которого он пил, но Алек, хоть и представляет, как это хорошо бы чувствовалось, сдерживается. Он поднимает глаза на Магнуса, закрывающего за собой стеклянную дверь.

— Могу я кое-что узнать? — спрашивает Магнус.

Алек с трудом может говорить.

— Прости меня пожалуйста, хорошо? Я не могу... Это не так просто...

— Тебе нравятся кошки? — перебивает Магнус, и Алек удивленно хлопает глазами. — Мы обсуждали это прошлой ночью, но я, признаться, совершенно не помню, что ты сказал, — мы тогда о многом говорили. К тому же, пять коктейлей совершенно не способствуют восстановлению памяти.

— Я... — на этот раз Алек запинается всего раз. — Я не против кошек. То есть, у меня их не было, но с трудом себе представляю, что буду против.

— Великолепно, — Магнус достает телефон. — Потому что у меня есть абсолютно роскошный кот по имени Председатель Мяо, за которым я попросил присмотреть своего друга Рагнора до момента, когда смог бы принести его в наш новый теоретический дом в Идрисе. И если ты не против, я бы хотел вернуть его.

— О, да, конечно. Я не против.

Магнус пару минут переписывается в телефоне.

— Я думал, может, заказать китайскую еду на обед? Из меня, честно говоря, никакой повар.

— Из меня тоже, — Алек вздыхает и откидывается в кресле. — Мужчин у нас не учат готовить, потому что это женское занятие.

— Угу, — Магнус никак не комментирует его высказывание.

— Может быть, я научусь, — говорит Алек, смотря в потолок, и легкая улыбка мелькает на лице Магнуса.

— Я точно не буду против домашней еды, но не чувствуй себя обязанным. До этого я же как-то жил на сэндвичах и доставке, так что и дальше справлюсь, — он убирает телефон. — Рагнор говорит, что заскочит где-то через час. Обед?

— С удовольствием, — Алек не может заставить себя посмотреть на Магнуса. — Что мне теперь делать?

Магнус поднимает взгляд от меню, которые перебирал на столе, и с заминкой отвечает:

— Я бы на твоем месте не волновался. Совет не позволит Клэйву действовать по-своему. Мы знаем, что любить свой пол — абсолютно нормально, и мы знаем, что ты такой, иначе бы оракул не избрал нас. Так что у Клэйва нет никаких оснований отменять свадьбу.

— Если Совет скажет моим родителям, что «знает», что мне нравятся мужчины, моя мать придет сюда и заставит сказать, что это не так.

— Тогда не говори, — отвечает Магнус.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы все было вот так просто.

— Это вот так просто, — Магнус садится рядом. — Это не легко, но это вот так просто. И извини, что я это говорю, — Алек, правда, извини, — но независимо от того, как все закончится, ничто уже не будет как прежде. Кому-то придется уступить. И единственный вопрос — кому.

Алек все еще смотрит в потолок. Это должно быть легко. Прямо перед ним целое общество, которое его принимает. Великолепный мужчина, который хочет быть его мужем. Люди, которые не думают, что с ним что-то не так. Сама мысль об этом не может сравниться с тем, что его ждало бы в Идрисе — брак с женщиной, жизнь, посвященная абсолютно неинтересному делу. Подобный выбор просто не может быть сложным, и Алек не понимает, почему для него это так.

— Алек, — наконец говорит Магнус. — Не важно, что случится, я все еще верю, что ты моя идеальная пара.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он.

Магнус улыбается.

— А теперь давай обедать. Нам еще со многим нужно познакомиться, прежде чем я сочту тебя хоть чуть-чуть образованным.

Этой ночью Алек засыпает после марафона «Звездных Войн», с полным желудком китайской еды и мурлыкающим Председателем Мяо на груди.

Следующие несколько дней Алек старается не думать о надвигающейся катастрофе. Магнус, скорее всего, прав. Родители Алека вместе с Клэйвом могут сколько угодно размахивать руками и жаловаться, но Совет магов вряд ли отступится. Пересматривать свой взгляд на однополые отношения они точно не планируют, так что мнение Клэйва не имеет никакого значения.

Хорошо и то, что Совет сейчас сильнее. Алек знает, что, хоть Клэйв никогда не признается, изоляция сослужила им плохую службу. Магов и нефилимов было примерно поровну во времена подписания договора, но сейчас первых почти вдвое больше. Нефилимы стоят выше в человеческой иерархии, но маги лучше понимают людей и готовы использовать и адаптироваться к их технологиям.

Мариз может возражать сколько угодно, но Клэйв не полезет на рожон из-за свадьбы — тем более, когда сам Алек только за.

Так что он просто пытается об этом не думать. Магнус устраивает экскурсии по городу, они обсуждают, чем Алек мог бы заняться в жизни. Столько разных вариантов восхищают, какие-то профессии он вообще не мог себе представить: работа с картинами, книгами, животными, выпечка и сладости — список можно продолжать бесконечно.

Магнус много говорит о своей работе, которая кажется Алеку жутко интересной. Особенно ему нравится слушать о делах с каким-нибудь расследованием, как то, с проклятым зеркалом. Алек всегда любил детективы, и теперь ему интересно, как стать детективом самому. Возможно, то, что он нефилим, как-то поможет.

Время от времени Алек удивляется, с чего ему так комфортно. Разговоры ни о чем и знакомства с новыми людьми всегда представляли для него проблему, и он ждал, что так же будет и с Магнусом. Однако они сходятся почти сразу, говорят о куче разных вещей, а иногда молчат. Это молчание, сводившее с ума в общении с теми, кого он знал годами, ощущается таким правильным между ним и Магнусом. Проходит неделя, а ему кажется, будто тот всегда был рядом, как потерянная деталь жизни, которую он даже не думал искать.

— Странно, да? — нерешительно спрашивает он. — Это магия?

— Не думаю, — говорит Магнус. — Скорее то, что наши души подходят друг другу. Магия свела нас, но не заставила как-то по-особому чувствовать.

Алек улыбается и кивает, потому что ему нравится этот ответ и то, что Магнус так думает. Председатель Мяо запрыгивает на стол, требуя внимания, и Магнус смеется, почесывая его за ушами.

Еще Алек учится готовить, отчасти назло родителям, но скорее все же потому, что его просто захватывает сама идея. Если он сам готовит, значит, он и ест все, что хочет. Разумеется, первая попытка заканчивается сгоревшим рисом, загубленной сковородкой, и ими, бессильно смеющимся над произошедшим, но вторая проходит лучше. В интернете около восьми сотен кулинарных шоу, Магнус включает первое попавшееся, садится на кухонную стойку и предлагает совет за советом, хотя понятия не имеет, о чем говорит.

Они не поднимают тему ни надвигающейся свадьбы, ни убеждений Клэйва. Магнус, кажется, абсолютно не против, чтобы Алек сам выбирал комфортный ему темп их отношений. Алек все еще спит в гостевой спальне и Магнус ни слова ему не говорит. Он в целом очень уважает личное пространство, никогда не инициирует физический контакт, если только сам Алек не предлагает. Алеку это сложновато сделать, потому что он чувствует себя крайне неловко и неуверенно. При этом он понимает, что Магнус только за, но легче не становится. Наверное, им стоит все это обсудить, но какого черта, у них еще целая жизнь впереди — справятся как-нибудь. И между ними все так просто, так хорошо, что раскачивать лодку совсем не хочется.

— Ты умеешь танцевать? — внезапно спрашивает Магнус на их девятую ночь.

— Что? Нет, — отвечает Алек, смеясь. — Откуда такие странные вопросы?

— О, просто понаблюдав за тобой, мне пришло в голову, что из тебя бы получился великолепный танцор, — Магнус подходит к стерео и ищет что бы включить. — Хм, чему тебя научить? Сальсе? Свингу? Бальным?

— Медленному покачиванию? — предлагает Алек, и Магнус смеется.

— Начнем с вальса, — говорит он и манит Алека на середину комнаты. Мебель услужливо движется к стенам, освобождая им место, и Магнус показывает Алеку, как расположить руки. — Я люблю танцевать. И научу тебя, чтобы потом нам все мои друзья обзавидовались.

— Обязательно, — говорит Алек, тут же наступая ему на ногу. Они снова смеются, и Алек не может понять, что такого есть в Магнусе, из-за чего он с охотой смеется над своими ошибками. Дома малейший промах приводил к нотациям и нескольким дням — если не неделям — угрызений совести. Но с Магнусом все по-другому. Он может сжигать рис и наступать на ноги, и смеяться, потому что это все неважно. Важно другое — смотреть ему в глаза, пока они танцуют что-то отдаленно напоминающее вальс.

Алек не осознает, что они почти остановились и теперь просто покачиваются из стороны в сторону. Не осознает, что музыка сменилась. Не осознает, что забыл, где должны быть руки и вместо этого обнимает Магнуса за талию. Все это остается на заднем плане, когда он склоняется и прижимается к его губам.

Так же, как и в первую ночь, поцелуй кажется чем-то абсолютно новым. Алека будто спасают из-под воды, будто Магнус вдыхает в него жизнь, и внезапно все предстает в ярчайших цветах. Магнус затягивает его, как прилив. Он не в состоянии сопротивляться этому ощущению, лучшему, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Они целуются снова и снова, Магнус обнимает Алека за шею, Алек его — за спину, притягивая ближе.

На несколько блаженных секунд все прекрасно. А потом Магнус прослеживает пальцами линию вдоль его горла и ниже по груди, и от этого вся кровь Алека тут же устремляется вниз. Он никогда такого не ощущал, и поэтому с резким вдохом разрывает поцелуй.

— Я не могу, — задыхается он и отступает назад. — Я не могу, извини, не могу.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, — говорит Магнус. — Это моя вина, прости, я не должен был...

— Нет, все нормально, — отвечает Алек, глубоко вздыхая и успокаиваясь. — В смысле, мне понравилось. Я просто... — он тяжело сглатывает. — Думаю, проблема в этом и есть.

Магнус секунду его рассматривает, потом говорит:

— Выпьем?

— Господи, да, — отвечает Алек. Магнус направляется в кухню и возвращается с двумя коктейлями. Алек забирает свой и чуть отпивает — он уже знает, что коктейли Магнуса на раз сбивают с ног.

— Я просто не могу понять, — неожиданно взрывается он. — Все, что ты говоришь, имеет смысл — о том, что мы не выбираем, кто нам нравится. Всю свою жизнь я пытался сделать так, чтобы меня не интересовали мужчины, но это невозможно — я всегда предпочитал их и, скорее всего, так будет и дальше. И вот целое общество людей, которые принимают меня. Так почему я не могу просто...

— По множеству причин, — говорит Магнус. — Несмотря на то, что мои доводы имеют смысл, всю жизнь тебе внушали обратное. И не думаю, что реально просто щелкнуть выключателем и поверить в то, что было для тебя неправильным двадцать лет. И даже если бы это было возможно, если бы ты был уверен, что это не неправильно, ты все равно понимаешь, что большинство твоих знакомых не согласятся. — Он некоторое время молчит, следя за нервно шагающим Алеком. — Я бы удивился, если бы подобное было просто.

— Спасибо, — Алек проводит рукой по волосам. — Знаешь, как будто одна часть меня этого хочет, но есть и другая — которая знает, что не справится. И я не могу разобраться. Все очень сложно, и я это ненавижу.

— Попробуй не волноваться так сильно, — говорит Магнус. — Все разрешится.

— Мне просто... плохо от всего этого. В смысле, я знаю, что ты хочешь, и я... с моей стороны нечестно... — Алек горбится. — Я трус и мне это отвратительно.

— Ты не трус, — твердо говорит Магнус. — И тебе не нужно притворяться, что все в порядке, пока все на самом деле не будет в порядке. Я готов ждать — честно, — он сжимает плечо Алека. — И знаешь, ты все же слишком много беспокоишься.

Алек невольно смеется:  
— Да, наверное.

Магнус возвращает мебель на свои места и опускается в кресло.

— Если не секрет, когда ты понял?

— Когда мне было, не знаю, одиннадцать или двенадцать что ли? — Алек чешет затылок, садясь напротив Магнуса. — Я помню, ну, знаешь, первый раз, когда у меня... — Он чуть краснеет и машет рукой над нижней частью живота. — И то, что я был сбит с толку. Даже в двенадцать я уже понимал, что мальчики не должны ничего такого чувствовать к другим мальчикам. Я не осмелился спросить у родителей, и мы не пользуемся так открыто интернетом, как вы, так что я спросил у учителя. Знаешь, как притворяются, когда спрашивают что-то про друга, чтобы не влетело. И мне вполне конкретно было сказано, что послушные, приличные мальчики, не испытывают ничего подобного к другим мальчикам, — Алек чуть хмурится и добавляет. — Вообще-то и к девочкам тоже, если только официально не ухаживают за ними, но это все же немного другое.

— Пуританская чушь, — говорит Магнус, закатывая глаза.

— Да, наверное, — Алек прочищает горло и продолжает. — В общем, я убедил себя, что если поцелую мальчика, то пойму, насколько это ужасно и мерзко, они перестанут мне нравиться, и я смогу жить спокойно. У меня тогда был лучший друг — Джейс — и я убедил его дать поцеловать себя. И, разумеется, мне еще больше все это понравилось, так что я заставил его поклясться, что он ничего никому не расскажет, никогда в своей жизни.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что он и не рассказал.

— Ну да. И слава Богу, — Алек трясет головой. — Хотя моя мама все равно обо всем догадалась. Лет с тринадцати она никогда не разрешала другим мальчикам оставаться у меня с ночевкой. Наверное, видела, как я на них смотрю, к тому же, я уверен, что тот учитель рассказал ей про мои вопросы. По сути, она мне запретила вообще с кем-либо дружить, и, кроме уроков, постоянно оставляла сидеть в комнате. До тех пор, пока — не знаю, в пятнадцать? — я не осознал, что, несмотря на любые усилия, мне все равно не нравятся девочки. И в тот же год я узнал, что обручен с тобой, так что... все это вроде бы не имело значения.

— Знаешь, что мне интересно? — говорит Магнус. — Когда мне сказали, что я избран, мне назвали и твое имя — а тебе разве не назвали мое? Из него же понятно, какого я пола.

— Вообще-то сказали, но... — Алек пожимает плечами. — Мне показалось, что тебя зовут Агнес Бейн. Наверное, просто услышал то, чего ждал.

— Предвзятость подтверждения, — соглашается невольно развеселившийся Магнус. — Сам я, честно говоря, долго не мог разобраться, что чувствовать. Я всегда считал себя в первую очередь индивидуалистом. Мысль о том, что я не смогу выбрать своего собственного супруга... нервировала. Я привык, но в начале очень много ныл, как подросток.

Алек чуть улыбается.

— А я, честно говоря, был рад. Мне так или иначе пришлось бы жениться, и случайно выбранный маг в девяноста процентах случаев был бы лучше, чем кто-то, выбранный матерью... к тому же, мне повезло с ухаживанием — теперь не надо было им заниматься. Мать ужасно злилась, что не может выбрать мне невесту, но, думаю, она и выдохнула тоже — ей не пришлось искать кого-то, рискуя, что этот кто-то мог бы узнать о моей «ненормальности», — он показывает в воздухе кавычки и видит, как истончаются губы Магнуса. — Но да, меня все устраивало. Хотя для сестры новость о моем избрании оказалась катастрофой, — добавляет он, чувствуя уже знакомый укол вины.

— Ты почти не говоришь о ней, — произносит Магнус, отставляя пустой бокал.

— Мне все еще не по себе из-за того, что случилось, — Алек одним большим глотком допивает коктейль. — Понимаешь, моя мать целиком сосредоточилась на поиске идеальной невесты, поддержании нашей репутации, бизнеса... заключении альянса с какой-нибудь богатой, знатной семьей. И когда я оказался недоступен... все это свалилось на Иззи. Мой брат — Макс — тогда был совсем маленьким, но Иззи младше меня всего на пару лет. И мать вела себя просто беспощадно. И дело не только в ухаживании, она яростно пыталась сделать из Иззи идеальную невесту. Постоянно изводила ее тем, как она должна выглядеть, какие оценки получать, да вообще всем.

Магнус слегка морщится.

— И что случилось?

— Иззи переспала с фейри и выбыла из гонки.

Магнус невольно хохочет:  
— Да ладно!

Алек не может не улыбнуться:  
— Ага. И поверь мне, Иззи отлично хранит секреты. Она бы ни за что не допустила, чтобы кто-то узнал о ее романе. Единственная причина, по которой ее поймали...

— С поличным? — подсказывает Магнус.

Алек смеется и кивает, соглашаясь.

— Точно. Единственная причина, по которой ее поймали, это потому что она этого хотела. Уже достаточно не быть девственницей, но фейри — после такого на нее никто бы даже не посмотрел. Мать, разумеется, была в ярости, и они просто... они ругались все сильнее и сильнее, пока Иззи наконец не стукнуло восемнадцать и она не ушла из дому практически в тот же самый день. Я, ммм... с тех пор мы не виделись. Мы много переписываемся, но... ей было запрещено появляться в Идрисе, а мне — выезжать из него. Но она обещала появиться на свадьбе. Мне, наверное, стоит написать ей и рассказать обо всей этой трагедии.

— Думаю, ей понравится.

— Может быть. Не знаю, — Алек замолкает на минуту, а потом признается. — Когда было нужно, я никогда ее не защищал. Честно говоря, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему она вообще еще со мной разговаривает, не говоря уж о том, что желает счастья.

Магнус дотягивается и сжимает его руку.  
— Ты не виноват в том, как твоя мать обращалась с Иззи. Так же как Иззи не виновата в том, как мать обращалась с тобой. Ей удалось выбраться. И я уверен, что она была бы очень рада узнать, что и ты тоже.

— Возможно, ты прав, — оживляется Алек. — Может быть, я ей позвоню.

— Мне бы хотелось с ней познакомиться, — говорит Магнус. — Кажется, у тебя есть хоть кто-то, кого было бы приятно видеть на свадьбе.

— Ага, — Алек колеблется, потом все же достает телефон и набирает номер. Иззи берет трубку после третьего гудка, и он говорит. — Привет, это я.

— Алек! — ее голос как всегда бодрый. — Я хотела сказать, что ждала от тебя звонка несколько дней назад, но ладно. После встречи со своей идеальной парой ты был очень занят, да?

— О Господи, Иззи, — говорит Алек.

— Нуууу, и как дела? — спрашивает она. — Я хочу знать абсолютно все. Какая она?

Алек украдкой смотрит на Магнуса.  
— Рост сто восемьдесят, красивые глаза, потрясающие губы, — отвечает он, розовея, когда тот сияюще улыбается на его слова. — О, еще стоит сказать, что его зовут Магнус, а не Агнес Бейн.

Секунду в трубке стоит пораженное молчание, а потом Иззи заливается хохотом:  
— О Господи! Мамина голова, наверное, крутилась вокруг своей оси как в «Экзорцисте»!

— Угу, она не... очень рада, — говорит Алек, мысленно помечая себе узнать у Магнуса, что это за фильм и стоит ли его смотреть. — Уже неделя прошла, и я уверен, что она все еще пытается заставить Клэйв отменить свадьбу.

Иззи тут же серьезнеет:  
— А ты сам хочешь ее отменить?

— Нет, — отвечает Алек.

— Обалдеть! — говорит Иззи, снова смеясь. — Где ты находишься? Не могу представить, что в Идрисе.

— Нет, мы у Магнуса, в Нью-Йорке.

— И пока мы тут болтаем, я уже покупаю билет, — говорит Иззи. — Я скину тебе информацию о рейсе, и мы увидимся завтра.

Теперь Алек тоже смеется:  
— Окей. Звучит отлично.

Иззи должна приземлиться около девяти вечера — оказывается, лететь ей из Аргентины, неблизкий край — так что Алек и Магнус решают поесть пораньше, чтобы снова проголодаться к ее приезду и куда-нибудь вместе сходить. Они только садятся за стол, как в дверь громко стучат. Оба смотрят на дверь, и через некоторое время стук повторяется еще активней.

— Я... — начинает Магнус, когда раздается голос Мариз:  
— Алек! Это твоя мать!

— Полагаю, открою я, — говорит он, вставая. Магнус смотрит так, будто ему больно, и снова наполняет бокалы. Алек тихо фыркает, направляясь к двери. Он ведет себя непринужденно, но желудок скручивает от нервов. Алек знает, зачем она пришла, он готовился к этой встрече уже несколько дней.

— Мама, — говорит он, открывая дверь. — Приятно тебя видеть. Не хочешь вина?

— Собирай вещи! Мы уходим прямо сейчас!

— Эмм, — Алек ждал выспрашиваний, какого-то допроса. Внезапный приказ застает его врасплох. — Мам, что происхо...

— Этот фарс, который я отказываюсь называть помолвкой, продолжался слишком долго! — рявкает Мариз. — Ты не останешься с этим — этим извращенцем больше ни на секунду!

— Мама! — говорит Алек, теряя терпение. — Послушай, тебе не нравится Магнус и тебе не нравится, что я обручился с мужчиной, я все понимаю. Но ты его даже не знаешь, так что не смей называть его...

— Какой он есть, так я и буду его звать! Он открыто признает, что ему нравятся мужчины! Это делает его...

— Моим женихом, — говорит Алек. — А теперь прекрати — просто прекрати кричать и скажи, что тебя так разозлило.

Мариз явно недовольна, что Алек осадил ее, но, сжав зубы, говорит:  
— Всю прошлую неделю я провела с Клэйвом, пытаясь объяснить этому обществу дегенератов, называющих себя советом магов, почему ваша помолвка неприемлема. Они, разумеется, отказались что-либо слушать. И сегодня у них хватило наглости сказать, что ты-то явно доволен этим союзом, и значит, у нас нет никакого права вмешиваться!

Алек морщится, украдкой смотрит на Магнуса и глубоко вздыхает. Он знал, что так будет, и уже думал над тем, что скажет. Произнести это нелегко, но Магнус прав. Кому-то придется уступить, и точно не ему. Он не вернется к прошлой жизни, к постоянным, как он думал — на всю жизнь, мучениям.

— Я действительно доволен этим союзом, — говорит он. — И я хочу жениться на Магнусе. Больше того, я собираюсь на нем жениться. И мне все равно, что ты думаешь. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, советую с ними разобраться.

Краем глаза Алека видит отблеск признательности в глазах Магнуса, но все его внимание сосредоточено на Мариз. Ее рот чуть приоткрыт, но она быстро закрывает его, сжимая губы в ярости. И она ведет себя совсем не так, как ожидал Алек. Вместо того, чтобы кричать на него, звать отвратительным или любыми другими словами, которые он уже готов слушать, она резко разворачивается к Магнусу и требует ответа:  
— Что ты с ним сделал?

Магнус замирает, не донеся бокал вина до рта:  
— Прошу прощения?

— Мой сын бы никогда... никогда бы не захотел жениться на таком, как ты, по своей воле. Какое бы заклятье ты не наложил на него...

— Мама! — шокированно говорит Алек. — Магнус ничего со мной не делал. На мне нет никакой магии, никакого заклятья. Ты знала, что я такой, с тринадцати лет, ты наказывала меня за это почти десятилетие...

— Очевидно, недостаточно! — рявкает Мариз. — Мой сын ни за что бы не стал принимать участие в этом непотребстве по своей воле, независимо от личных чувств! — она снова поворачивается к Магнусу. — Послушай меня, ты, извращенец, что бы ты ни сделал с моим сыном — мы все вернем на свои места, и ты будешь наказан в полной мере. Это нарушение договора и Соглашений, и я, я даже не могу представить, что ты с ним делал за эту неделю...

— Мама, — снова пробует Алек.

— Тихо!

— Миссис Лайтвуд, — Магнус встает, отставляя вино. — Я ничего не делал с вашим сыном. Магически, физически, сексуально или еще как-то. Мне ясно, что вы прекрасно об этом знаете и пытаетесь оболгать меня, чтобы защитить свою репутацию от любого выдуманного ущерба от сына-гея. Мне также ясно, что вы этого не признаете и просто так не отстанете. Так что можете сколько угодно обращаться к Совету и просить открыть дело.

— Не сомневайся, что я обращусь к Совету, — говорит ему Мариз. — Алек, мы уходим. Пошли со мной.

— Я... — Алек смотрит на Магнуса.

Тот стоит спокойно.

— Алек, думаю, тебе лучше пойти с ней. Не беспокойся, я поговорю с Советом и мы все уладим.

— Ладно, — отвечает тот. Ему все это не нравится, но он знает, что Магнус не делал ничего плохого, и сомневается, что Совет подумает иначе. Он уверен, что Магнус абсолютно прав про поведение его матери — она будет утверждать, что на него наложили заклятие, чтобы никто не подумал, что ему правда нравится Магнус. Все мысли, что он не имеет права быть счастливым с Магнусом, преследовавшие его прошлую неделю, смывает волной гнева на Мариз и ее обвинения. Он оглядывается на нее и говорит:

— Дай мне взять ботинки, и я пойду с тобой.

— Хорошо, — она нетерпеливо ждет, пока Алек не выходит за ней из квартиры, кидая последний долгий взгляд через плечо. Тишина по дороге домой угнетает, и Алеку хочется что-нибудь сказать, но он не знает, что. Как только они оказываются в Идрисе, Мариз припирает его к стене:

— Алек, ради Бога, скажи мне, что ты не... о, зачем я вообще волнуюсь? Твои перспективы найти невесту и так уничтожены. Даже если ты не позволил себя коснуться, никто этому не поверит.

— Эй! — Алек больше не может держать язык за зубами. — Давай проясним одну вещь. Даже если бы я был под заклятьем — а я не был — и Магнус занимался со мной сексом — чего он не делал — это никак не должно влиять на мои так называемые перспективы. Если бы женщину заколдовали и изнасиловали, ты бы тоже посчитала ее менее достойной замужества?

— Если бы это сделала другая женщина...

— Так, закрыли тему, — говорит Алек. — Я не собираюсь тебя ни в чем убеждать и, если честно, мне все равно. Единственное, что я скажу, это то, что через одиннадцать дней я женюсь на Магнусе, нравится тебе это или нет, — он разворачивается и уходит, больше ничего не добавляя.

— Это мы еще посмотрим! — кричит ему вслед Мариз, и он со всей силы захлопывает дверь своей спальни в ответ. Мелочь, но ему становится лучше.

— Она что сказала?! — Катарина Лосс и прочие члены Советы смотрят на Магнуса, будто у него выросла вторая голова.

— Что я использовал магию на ее сыне, чтобы он захотел жениться на мне, — говорит тот.

Несколько секунд Катарина смотрит на него с открытым ртом.

— Я, честно говоря, даже не знаю, что с этим делать.

— Ну, нам лучше побыстрее что-нибудь придумать, потому что я предполагаю, что где-то через час представитель Клэйва будет барабанить в твою дверь, требуя мою голову за нарушение Соглашений. Скорее всего, они также потребуют, чтобы я принял участие в одном из их нелепых судебных разбирательств.

— Ну, этого они не получат, но... — телефон Катарины звонит. Она смотрит на него и закатывает глаза. — Легки на помине. — Она проводит по экрану, отправляя звонок на голосовую почту. — Я устрою встречу, но, честно, чем она может помочь? Ты можешь хоть весь день напролет клясться, что ничего не делал с Алеком, но тебе не поверят. Можно использовать заклятие правды, но мы же тоже враги, так что какой резон доверять и нам?

— У них разве нет своего варианта заставить говорить правду? — спрашивает один из членов Совета.

— Есть, но он вроде включает возможность смерти, так что я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — отвечает Магнус. — Может, они поверят одному из своих? У меня есть идея, но мне нужно поговорить с Алеком, а я не могу с ним связаться. Его мать, похоже, забрала у него телефон.

— Он взрослый мужчина! — провозглашает Катарина в потолок.

— К счастью, скоро прилетает его сестра, а она вроде бы на нашей стороне, — говорит Магнус. — Можешь выиграть мне немного времени? Пары суток будет достаточно.

— Думаю, могу, — отвечает Катарина. — Честно, можно и подольше. До самой свадьбы, например. Но пара суток тоже подойдет.

С этим все соглашаются, и Катарина обещает скинуть Магнусу детали, так что он направляется в аэропорт. Алек показывал ему фото Иззи, и она выделяется в толпе, так что найти ее легко, хоть она и ожидает увидеть брата.

— Изабель? Я Магнус. Благодаря твоей матери у нас возникли некоторые сложности.

— О Господи, — говорит она, выглядя так, будто уже мучается головной болью. — Я пробыла в самолете двенадцать часов. Прежде чем ты расскажешь, что сделала моя мать, мне нужно выпить. Где Алек?

— Снова в Идрисе, — говорит Магнус. — Давай найдем тебе алкоголь, и я все объясню.

Алек понимает, что это не очень по-взрослому — сидеть в своей комнате и хандрить, но ему все равно. Он отказывается выходить и отказывается говорить с матерью. Каждый раз, когда она пытается завести разговор, он просто сообщает:  
— Если только ты не покупаешь мне билет в Нью-Йорк к моему жениху, то я не хочу тебя слышать.

Он надеется, что Магнус с Советом все решат. Если нет, он возьмет дело в свои руки. На данный момент его план включает: дождаться дня перед свадьбой, стащить кредитку матери, чтобы оплатить билет на самолет, и семейную машину — доехать до аэропорта. Как только он доберется до Нью-Йорка, то сможет позвонить Магнусу с платного телефона. Разумеется, его родители не успокоятся, наверное, даже после свадьбы, но он больше не оставит Магнуса и не позволит им запугать себя.

— Александр! Твоя сестра здесь! — зовет Мариз снаружи. Алек хмурится на дверь и решает проигнорировать ее. Все равно это очередной обман. Секунду спустя дверь открывается, и Иззи заглядывает внутрь.

— Привет, что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он, хлопая на нее глазами.

— Вообще-то я здесь из-за надвигающейся свадьбы моего брата! — говорит Иззи, лучезарно ему улыбаясь и обнимая. — Я уговорила охранника около городской стены пропустить меня. Но представь мое удивление, когда я добралась сюда и узнала, что свадьбу отменили.

Мариз стоит у двери, ее рот раздраженно кривится.

— Я пустила ее сюда поздороваться, и она уже уходит.

— Мама, — тяжело вздыхает Алек.

— Алек, все в порядке, — говорит Иззи, снова его обнимая. Он чувствует, как что-то проскальзывает в задний карман. — Я просто пришла сказать «привет». Уверена, мама и Клэйв разрешат все проблемы. И может быть тогда я приеду погостить подольше.

— Только если будешь вести себя так, как подобает юной девушке, — говорит Мариз и выводит Иззи из комнаты.

Алек подходит к двери и с силой ее захлопывает, просто чтобы показать свое отношение ко всему происходящему, прежде чем тянется к карману и достает телефон. Его уже ждет смс от Магнуса: «Привет, дорогой, я скучаю по тебе». Алек слегка улыбается и печатает: «И я тоже».

Проходит меньше минуты, прежде чем Магнус отвечает. «Я бы лучше послушал твой голос, но, полагаю, телефонный звонок — плохая идея», и Алек соглашается.

«Совет и Клэйв встречаются завтра в полдень. Я думаю, что нашел вариант решения проблемы, но только если ты согласишься».

Алек на это хмурится, но отвечает: «Окей, о чем ты?»

Перед следующей смской проходит довольно много времени. Алек читает ее, глубоко дышит и в конце концов печатает: «Окей».

«Ты уверен?» — почти сразу отвечает Магнус.

«Да, уверен».

«Хорошо. Мы с Иззи все сделаем. Увидимся завтра, дорогой».

Алек отвечает: «Увидимся», и падает на кровать, пряча телефон под подушку.

Магнус разглядывает содержимое своего шкафа и размышляет, стоит ему одеться эффектно и внушительно или все же попробовать что-то более сдержанное. Он сомневается, что сдержанность ему поможет, но и не повредит. И все же выглядеть мрачно ему не хочется. Так что он надевает лаконичный черный костюм, дополняя его лиловым галстуком и нагрудным платком.

Совет договорился о встрече на нейтральной территории, в библиотеке в Берлине, который недалеко от Идриса. Они забронировали частный конференц-зал, и Магнус приходит на несколько минут раньше, чтобы покончить с волнениями к тому времени, как появятся представители Клэйва. Те, разумеется, опаздывают, и прибывают группой — явно чтобы запугать. Мариз намертво вцепилась в локоть Алека, будто боится, что он сбежит от нее при первом же шансе. Магнус кидает на него взгляд, и тот едва заметно кивает, прежде чем Мариз пихает его в кресло.

— Я хочу сразу кое-что прояснить, — говорит Катарина, как только Клэйв рассаживается. — Это не суд. Мы проводим эту встречу исключительно как любезность. Вы не привели никаких доказательств, что Магнус сделал что-то не так, и я не позволю с ним дурно обращаться.

— Никаких доказательств! — тон Мариз подразумевает, что она в шоке. — Мой сын говорит, что хочет жениться на мужчине, а вы не рассматриваете это как доказательство?

— Учитывая, что ваш сын вместе с Магнусом был выбран Оракулом, то нет, не рассматриваем, — говорит Катарина прохладным, но, тем не менее, вежливым тоном. — Никому из Совета Магов не сложно поверить в то, что Алек захотел бы жениться на человеке, избранном специально ему в пару.

— Мой сын никогда бы...

— Мам, хватит, — говорит Алек. — Даже если бы меня не привлекали мужчины — а это так и всегда было — я бы согласился, только чтобы соблюсти договор. Но проблема не в этом, так как, еще раз повторяю, мне нравятся мужчины, и ты об этом знала с тех пор, как мне исполнилось тринадцать. Если только есть какая-то другая причина, по которой я всю свою юность провел в одиночестве.

— Ерунда! — Мариз поворачивается к Клэйву. — Видите, видите, насколько отравлен его разум...

Катарина прочищает горло и глядит на Магнуса:  
— Мне сказали, что тут есть кое-кто, кто может подтвердить наклонности Алека, и кто не контактировал с Магнусом и, следовательно, не может быть обвинен, как бы это сказать, в зараженности?

— Мы... что? — Мариз оглядывается как раз когда открывается дверь. Входит Иззи, а за ней — Джейс Вэйланд. Смотря на дочь, Мариз сжимает губы, но при виде Джейса ее рот открывается в изумлении. — Что... как вы...

Джейс смотрит на Алека.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — отвечает Алек. — Абсолютно уверен. — Он поворачивается к матери. — Джейс живет в Идрисе, и привратник может подтвердить, что он не выходил за пределы города со времени обручения, так что у Магнуса не было никакой возможности что-либо с ним сделать. Джейс, расскажи моей матери, что случилось, когда мне было двенадцать.

По Джейсу видно, что он еще сомневается, но, тем не менее, кивает. Он обращается в целом к Клэйву, а не к Мариз, говоря:

— Ну, ммм, мы с Алеком дружили с шести лет. Когда ему было двенадцать, он признался мне, что ему нравятся парни «так, как должны нравиться девочки», — он нервно прочищает горло. — И он попросил поцеловать меня, чтобы, знаете, доказать себе, что это отвратительно и ему не нравится.

— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд! — Мариз, кажется, настолько в шоке, что Магнус подавляет желание поинтересоваться, не нужны ли ей нюхательные соли.

Катарина украдкой смотрит на Алека, явственно пытаясь не высказать свое мнение о двенадцатилетке, отчаянно пытавшемуся убедить себя, что его ориентация «отвратительна»:  
— И?

— И я сказал «конечно», — говорит Джейс, пожимая плечами. — То есть, я вообще не подумал, что это важно. Он не хотел, чтобы ему нравились парни, мне это казалось верным, так что я подумал, что помогу. Я разрешил себя поцеловать и потом спросил, сработало ли. Он ответил, что нет, и заставил пообещать никому не рассказывать о том, что произошло. Что я и делал до этого момента.

— Это... ты... — Мариз возмущена так, что даже не может говорить.

— Отлично, значит, все решено? — интересуется Алек, игнорируя ее и смотря на Клэйв. — Вы можете заставить ее вернуть мне телефон и прекратить обвинять моего жениха в изнасиловании?

Инквизитор Эрондейл прочищает горло:  
— Ну...

— Здесь не может быть никаких «ну», — говорит Алек. — Давайте кое-что проясним. Мне не нужно разрешение ни от кого в этой комнате, чтобы жениться на Магнусе. Я провел с ним десять дней и, если честно, женился бы даже без совета оракула. И даже несмотря на то, что меня тошнит слушать, как мать называет меня и мои чувства мерзостью, это сейчас не важно. Важно, что она говорит о Магнусе. Я требую извинений за то, в чем она — и все вы — обвинили его. Я понимаю, что вряд ли услышу их от нее, но вы точно должны извиниться.

— Я согласна, — говорит Катарина, сузив глаза. — То, что вы бездоказательно обвинили мага в насилии над чьим-то сознанием, невероятно оскорбительно как для Магнуса и всех нас в целом, так и для Соглашений, которым мы следуем.

Эрондейл снова прочищает горло:

— Хоть мы и не можем признать этот союз, мы не будем ему препятствовать. Мистер Лайтвуд принял решение, и мы отнесемся к нему с уважением.

Мариз издает сдавленный звук.

— И? — говорит Алек.

— Наши обвинения основывались на... сомнительных показаниях, — произносит Эрондейл, стреляя взглядом в сторону Мариз. — Возможно, мы поторопились с выводами. Пожалуйста, примите наши извинения.

— Спасибо, — говорит Алек и, поднявшись, подходит к Магнусу. — Привет, — говорит он, улыбаясь немного глуповато.

— Здравствуй, Александр, — говорит Магнус и целует его. Алек отвечает, обнимая его за талию и притягивая ближе. Со стороны Клэйва слышен шум — некомфортное ерзание и суета — но их никто не прерывает. Магнус решает остановиться, несмотря на малодушное желание дать Клэйву повариться в собственных предрассудках. Он отстраняется и говорит:

— Я скучал по тебе.

— Я тоже скучал, — говорит Алек, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что у них есть зрители. — Так где мы там остановились, когда нас так грубо прервали?

— Мы планировали угостить твою сестру ужином, — говорит Магнус. — А потом я хотел научить тебя румбе.

Улыбка Алека становится еще шире.

— Звучит отлично.

— Ваша свадьба скучной не будет, это точно, — смеясь, говорит Иззи, когда официантка отходит с их заказом. — Рассадить гостей будет чертовски сложно.

— Сомневаюсь, — говорит Алек. — Из Клэйва никого не будет. Они же сразу сказали, что не признают наш союз. Эрондейл придет в качестве представителя, и ты, но...

— И я, — говорит Джейс, пихая Алека в плечо.

Тот ему улыбается и говорит:

— Ага, ладно, и ты. Спасибо. Но ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Как правило, нефилимов из Клэйва сажают на одной стороне, а магов на другой, — произносит Магнус. — Я поговорю с Катариной, чтобы в этот раз всех рассадили как обычно. Думаю, это поможет убрать неловкость. Кроме гостей, тебе разве не все равно, что Клэйв бойкотирует нашу свадьбу?

— Все равно, — Алек чуть хмурится и добавляет. — Наверное, я бы даже предпочел, чтобы оно так и было.

— Тогда все в порядке, — говорит Магнус и наклоняется поцеловать его. Алек отвечает, позволяя поцелую затянуться на несколько долгих минут. Теперь, когда ему не стыдно, целоваться с Магнусом кажется еще приятней. Он бы только этим и занимался всю свою жизнь. Даже немного раздражает, когда официантка возвращается с их напитками. Почему они вообще сидят на этом ужине? Когда вместо этого можно быть в лофте Магнуса и целоваться.

Иззи хихикает, заметив выражение на его лице. Она пихает Джейса локтем и говорит:

— Нам надо общаться с ними сейчас, потому что я почти уверена, что до свадьбы мы их больше не увидим.

Алек сердито глядит на нее, а Магнус прикрывается рукой, пряча смешок.

— Это правда, я действительно планирую монополизировать его на некоторое время, — откровенно говорит он, переплетая их с Алеком пальцы и поглаживая костяшки. Алек тут же розовеет, и Магнус снова его целует.

— Парни, ну хватит, — смеясь, говорит Джейс. — Выпьем?

— Точно, — Алек с огромным трудом отрывается от Магнуса и поднимает свой бокал. — За нас. Всех нас. Мы бы не справились без вашей помощи.

— Точно-точно! — говорит Иззи, поднимая бокал. Они чокаются и выпивают.

— И за вас двоих тоже, — добавляет Джейс. — Да будет благословен ваш союз и все в этом роде.

Магнус улыбается Алеку и спрашивает:

— Все еще думаешь, что пить за это эгоистично?

Алек чокается с Джейсом и отвечает:

— Я думаю, самое время побыть эгоистами.

Магнус смеется и тоже поднимает бокал.

— За это я выпью с удовольствием.


End file.
